Vórtice
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Mesmo a sombra de um morcego não pode contra o poder de um furacão. - BatmanFlash - Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Vórtice **

_-_

_Mesmo a sombra de um morcego não pode contra o poder de um furacão._

_-_

_Para o Dan._

_-_

Por muitas vezes, buscou lutar contra aquilo. Seguir com sua costumeira indiferença, ignorar a força que o puxava para o centro daquele vórtice infinito de sensações e sentimentos do qual Bruce Wayne não gostava de se lembrar. Não gostava, porque aquilo sempre o fazia relembrar de seu passado, da morte de seus pais e de seu fracasso em não ter o poder para protegê-los ou proteger a si mesmo naquela ocasião.

_Naquela ocasião,_ lembrou, fora puxado para o vórtice. Exatamente para seu centro, sentindo sua alma ser dilacerada pelo incansável fato de que era apenas um garotinho assustado querendo parecer corajoso. Ele não era. Bruce Wayne nunca fora, de fato, corajoso. Mas cresceu, tornou-se um homem forte e tomado pelo desejo de algum dia vingar a morte de seus pais.

Isso fazia de Batman um herói frustrado. Pois todo bandido, todo vilão que encontrasse, tomava o rosto daquele que um dia lhe tirou muito mais do que seus pais: tirou-lhe a felicidade, a oportunidade de algum dia poder ser aquém de um homem coberto pela sombra da fantasia de um morcego que ganhava as noites achando que podia livrar a cidade de um crime por dia, quem sabe dois.

Pegar o Coringa soltando gás hilariante sobre um dirigível, prender o Pingüim antes que a cidade ficasse coberta por aves, desvendar o enigma de Charada antes que Gotham fosse destruída... coisas que com o tempo se tornaram uma rotina para Batman; uma força com a qual ele poderia lutar sem ter que se preocupar em fazer mais do que prender-se ao passado que sempre o atormentaria em seus pesadelos, ao retrato que sempre estaria preso atrás de sua mesa no escritório. O retrato de um homem que havia sido muito mais do que ele, de um homem que jamais poderia alcançar.

Coisas que pareceram pequenas demais diante de uma ameaça mundial. E foi ali, naquele momento, que sua vida mudou. Não pelo primeiro olhar ou pela primeira gracinha de Flash, mas pelo conjunto de qualidades e defeitos que o formavam. Ele possuía uma luz capaz de ofuscar a visão de Batman. Uma luz capaz de trazer à tona, mesmo que por meros segundos, a curiosidade de Bruce Wayne, sua identidade esquecida, apagada de sua mente quando era Batman.

Ele era como uma brisa de verão, pensava. Era capaz de trazer aquela calmaria e esbanjar sorrisos que faziam todos ao seu redor se esquecerem de seus problemas. Mas o que para todos significava uma brisa, para Batman significava um furacão. Sentir-se novamente preso ao centro dele, ter sua alma tocada pela ponta dos dedos daquele maldito ladrão.

Não era algo concebível para alguém da posição de Batman – nem da de Bruce Wayne, embora ele não tivesse significado algum em sua vida. Ele não era apenas um herói, mas também o responsável por pensar e repensar nos planos que permitiam a Liga da Justiça agir sem que cometesse erros.

Entretanto, mais de uma vez, _Flash_ quebrara as regras. Com seus sorrisos de primavera e sua mentalidade positiva de que tudo sempre daria certo, passava por cima das estratégias de Batman, mergulhava rumo às batalhas mais perigosas, mesmo que seu poder não lhe conferisse uma resistência de aço como a de Superman ou uma proteção poderosa como a de Lanterna Verde.

E talvez, pensava Batman, fosse aquela impulsividade de Flash que o atraísse cada vez mais para o centro daquele vórtice. Era justamente o fato de ele não pensar, mas agir que traziam a ele essa curiosidade que não lhe seria comum em nenhuma outra ocasião. Porque ele, Batman, jamais se permitiria agir dessa maneira. Tinha uma reputação de Cavaleiro das Trevas a zelar, enquanto Flash apenas se preocupava com a sua imagem, com os fãs.

Mas não de uma maneira negativa, concluía Batman, após terminar mais um relatório para a Liga. Não. Ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar aquelas pessoas e o mundo em que vivia. Flash era uma pessoa assim. Mais tarde, Batman descobriria que seu alter-ego, Wally West, também o era. Exatamente igual, como se ainda vestisse a máscara vermelha.

Bruce Wayne não era assim. Era uma máscara lapidada, trabalhada durante muitos anos para que Batman pudesse agir sorrateiramente nas sombras sem que ninguém nunca descobrisse que era o bilionário herdeiro das indústrias Wayne. E às vezes quando Batman se olhava no espelho sem usar aquela máscara, não era capaz de reconhecer aquele rosto. Olhar-se no espelho era como olhar um estranho, um transeunte que vagava sem rumo em alguma cidade perdida.

Mesmo os sorrisos que dava como Batman – e que eram muito poucos, diga-se de passagem – eram diferentes daqueles dados por Bruce Wayne, todos falsos, treinados para agradar uma gama de pessoas diferentes, fossem ou não pertencentes da alta sociedade. Bruce Wayne era uma pessoa assim.

Wally West, como descobriu mais tarde, não. Os sorrisos que ficavam a mostra à meia máscara que usava, eram igualmente primaveris sem ela. A diferença estava no brilho dos olhos. Duas jóias esmeraldinas que nem todo o dinheiro das indústrias Wayne seria capaz de comprar. Batman concluiu isso muito cedo, desde a primeira vez que os vira. Pois possuíam aquele brilho de quem era realizado, um brilho que os olhos dele não possuíam.

Eram negros como pedras de carvão e igualmente opacos. Mas assim como o carvão, pareciam se iluminar em contato com as chamas. E a chama eram os cabelos de Wally. Não foi ele quem notou isso, mas o próprio Flash, à sua própria maneira brincalhona.

"Seus olhos às vezes queimam, morcegão.", brincava ele. E tudo o que Batman_ (Bruce Wayne)_ fazia, era dar de ombros, sorrindo daquele jeito tipicamente falso que usava com as pessoas comuns. Mas Wally não era uma pessoa comum. Era o vórtice, o furacão.

"Bobagens, garoto." Limitava-se a responder, dando um gole no whisky sem gelo que sempre pedia quando saíam juntos – coisa que havia se tornado freqüente, uma vez que além de super-herói, Flash era também um físico genial. O que era realmente bom para seus planos industriais. E também havia o fato de ele dizer que Batman nunca saía, que sempre estava no QG da Liga e não tirava um tempo para si mesmo.

Passou então a notar que Wally-Flash West tinha mesmo razão. Seus olhos pareciam ter mais vida na presença dele, mas se Flash sabia dessa última parte, jamais lhe falou sobre isso. O que, novamente, Batman achou muito bom. Afinal, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Não importava o quanto Flash _(Wally West)_ lhe chamasse atenção, aguçasse sua curiosidade e o atraísse, jamais poderia aproximar-se dele sem ser sugado pela força de seus ventos cortantes.

Batman era apenas um morcego enveredado em um furacão, lutando contra a força daquela natureza destrutiva para que saísse sem se ferir. Mas não conseguia mais fugir. Era como se Flash lhe sugasse aos poucos a alma, lhe atraísse cada vez mais para aquele vórtice sem dar-lhe mais o direito de escapar.

Não soube quando foi que reparou que ele também lhe devolvia os olhares sucintos que às vezes lançava em sua direção. _Olhares que não deveriam existir,_ pensava Batman, mas que estavam ali mesmo assim. Muitas vezes eram involuntários e apenas de relance. Apenas um único segundo vislumbrando a imagem de Flash antes que voltasse a se concentrar.

_(Mas, pensando bem, um segundo poderia ser tempo demais para alguém como Flash, certo? Alguém que quebrava as barreiras do som, que alcançava a velocidade da luz e que até mesmo tocava a alma obscura que Bruce Wayne havia vendido a Batman. Um segundo era sim tempo demais. Tempo o suficiente para que ele notasse, tempo o suficiente para que seus olhares se cruzassem uma única vez)_

Uma única vez, contou ele. Um único segundo e tudo aquilo pelo que lutou para construir durante tantos anos desmoronando com um único olhar de Wally West. Bastou apenas aquele segundo para que mergulhasse na profundidade daqueles olhos verdes e se perdesse para sempre no vórtice de emoções intensas e explosivas daquele garoto.

Apenas um e o inalcançável Batman se rendia pela primeira vez desde que havia se tornado o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Toda a muralha de indiferença que construíra diante de si, desabava e ele mergulhava de cabeça dentro daquele vórtice, sem se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos pelo menos daquela vez.

Deixara de lutar contra a maré para realizar os próprios desejos, enterrando as mãos naqueles cabelos ruivos, esquecendo-se da razão dentro de alguma gaveta enquanto roubava de seus lábios cada partícula de ar que lhe pudesse restar. Era muito melhor assim, muito mais fácil dessa maneira. Seu lado humano se sobrepôs às trevas de seu ser e deixou que a fantasia de Batman caísse, despertando Bruce Wayne de um sono profundo.

E depois de tanto tempo, é que compreendeu que se parasse de lutar e mergulhasse no olho do furacão, estaria livre. Bastava que seguisse o fluxo, batendo as asas na direção certa. Bastava apenas que se deixasse levar por aquele intenso vórtice de emoções, pois mesmo a sombra de um morcego não pode contra o poder de um furacão.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bem... eu não sei o que dizer dessa fic, acho que é um marco comum pra mim dentro do fandom de Justice League. Ela veio em um momento de muita inspiração depois de eu ter lido uma fic do Dan que me fez lembrar a 'Calcanhar de Aquiles', uma BatmanFlash que ele me deu há muito tempo (e que precisa atualizar 8DDD).

Daí essa fic meio que nasceu. Quis dar pra ele por nenhum motivo especial. Quer dizer.. eu fiz uma pseudo-fic centred na Azula de aniversário pra ele e postei. Mas sei lá, acho que não ficou boa. Tanto que nem avisei ele que está postada.

De qualquer forma, essa é pra você, Dan, porque eu ainda te admiro e porque sei que você ama o casal tanto quanto eu. Não poderia dar pra outra pessoa. É isso. Agora são... 5:47 da manhã, eu comecei a fic era umas nove e pouco... então não está revisada e deve estar apinhada de erros. Peço desculpas por isso, mas vou postar assim mesmo. That's all, folks!

_**Reviews me deixam feliz 8D**_


End file.
